Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to create and post (or publish) media content items, such as images, videos, audio, and text. Under conventional approaches, access to the media content items can be provided via a variety of manners, such as a profile page of the user or via a social networking feed. In one example, the user's connections or friends within the social networking system can access the user's published media content items via the user's profile page, as long as the user's privacy settings or preferences allow so. In another example, the user's connections or friends can access the user's published media content items via their respective social networking feeds, in accordance with the user's privacy settings or preferences.
Under conventional approaches, media content items associated with the user are generally provided in an uninteresting or inefficient manner. In one example, conventional approaches generally present the user's published content in a static or boring manner. In another example, the user has to exert significant manual effort to select and prepare the content for publishing. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with providing content via the social networking system.